dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikari Maigo
Ikari Maigo is the protagonist of High School DxD Spirits of the Damned. He is one of Sirzech Lucifer's Pawns, and a valued member of his peerage. He is the older brother of Kira Maigo, and also her guardian, having lost their parents several years ago. He graduated Kuoh Academy three years prior to the beginning of the story, and became a teacher there. After the Wise Man's Sabbath, Ikari became a Hellion; a human cursed with demonic magic that would, if not careful, consume him, and turn him into a Devil. In his quest to kill Kazuma Koga, in order to save his sister, Ikari sought aid from the Great Devil King, and became apart of his peerage. Appearance Ikari is a young man in his early twenties, and has messy white hair and silver eyes. After becoming a Hellion, he has developed a red marking on his left eye, resembling a scar that runs down his cheek with three diagonal marks, one of which runs over his nose and underneath his right eye. Personality Since the Wise Man's Sabbath, Ikari has become a vengeful, impatient person, a flaw many people have called him out on. Despite this, however, the Wise Man calls him perfectly justifiable, and that he only needs to learn how to control his temper. He is brash and abbrasive, and constantly refuses aid from others. He was initially against the idea of receiving aid from the Devil King, but accepted after Sirzechs defeated him. Since then, his temper has degraded, but still comes off rather rude. History Ikari's life with his sister prior to the events of The Wise Man's Sabbath are relatively unknown. He received a younger sister after his seventh birthday, though his parents died shortly afterwards, due to unknown circumstances. Some reports state that his mother was mentally unstable, and his father was a common drunk, leading many to speculate what could have happened. Regardless, Ikari made it his responsibility to raise his younger sister, Kira, in spite of his young age. He attended Kuoh Academy shortly after it was changed to allow boys to attend, and graduated at 18 years old, eventually becoming a teacher. However, one day, Ikari's life turned dark after he and his sister were kidnapped by the Old Satan faction, and were forced to participate in the Wise Man's Sabbath, an event held every 500 years. The purpose behind the Sabbath was to draw out the exceedingly strong life force they possessed, and obtain the strength they needed to overthrow the current Devil Society. However, the Sabbath was hijacked by a man named Kazuma Koga, who wanted to become a being that surpassed even God. He succeeded, and absorbed all of the life energy from the humans around him, and ascended to become a Devil as strong as the current Devil King himself. Ikari and his sister survived, but he had absorbed the excess energy released as a result of Kazuma's ascention. As a result, he became a Hellion. Afterwards, Kazuma discovered the two, expressing surprise and wondered what to do with them. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who accepted him into the Old Satan Faction earlier, suggested that he create his own lineage, an idea he took to heart, and to his horror, raped Kira in front of his eyes. Ikari was helpless to do anything, as his body was weakened because of the ritual, and later lost consciousness. Upon awakening, he awoke in the Wise Man's home, who informed him of what happened. Ikari was livid with what had transpired, and demanded why the man did nothing to stop the Sabbath, though the magician told him that it was out of his hands, stating that he had made a pact to not interfere with the ritual since he first created it. However, after the events, he swore to Ikari that he would not hold it again, unless circumstances demanded it of him. Worried about his sister, and her mental state, Ikari asked if Kira was okay. The Wise Man said that she was in a coma, likely due to the traumatic shock, and that she was now harboring a demonic seed in her body. Kazuma was unable to impregnate her with normal means, so instead, he implanted a portion of his own essence into her; a parasite that would feed off of her. According to the Wise Man, once the seed has matured, it will hatch and emerge from her body, killing her in the process. Ikari, horrified, asks how much time she has left. The Wise Man informs him that the seed will hatch once Kira has turned seventeen; the legal age of marriage, and that the only way to destroy the seed without killing her would be to kill the one who put it inside of her. In order to save his sister, Ikari must kill Kazuma in three years, otherwise his sister will die. Seeking strength, Ikari asks the Wise Man to train him, and the old man complies, though he warns that he may die as a result. Abilities Currently in Construction Trivia * Inspiration for Ikari's character derives from Guts, the protagonist of the series Berserk. Category:Fanon Devils Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters